Maze Runner- The First One
by Kiara-Robin
Summary: What if Teresa didn't come. If everything was normal until Thomas and Minho survived the Maze. What if Alby wasn't the first to enter the Maze or the Glade. What if they find someone else. What if that person ends up being a total boss, acting as if they own the place, and end up falling for Newt. Rated T because of my use of language. Will update whenever possible.
1. Chapter 1

Maze Runner: The First One

**Author Note: Hi guys. this is my first fanfic ever so please write a review to help me with my writings, if possible for you. Based on the book, this is taking place after Thomas and Minho have spent the night in the Maze.**

Chapter one

Newt POV

God I cannot believe that shuck Thomas just ran into the maze to try to get Minho an Alby out, getting trapped in the process. Now me and the other lot are here trying to figure out what to do. God this is a pile of klunk I hate waiting for anything. Guess I should get some shut-eye, I know I'll be up way before wake up. 'Come on Chuck. If you want to see if they make it come back before wake up.' 'Fine' he replied. We walked off to the beds.

_**Time Skip**_

It was just before wake up when the doors usually open. Most of us Gladers where standing by the doors waiting. Chuck and I were at the front worrying, I was expecting to find parts of their bodies, all 3 of them or the remainder of their clothes, all the parts the Grievers didn't eat or left behind. No one knew what the Grievers did with the Gladers they caught; no one has survived a night in the maze so we assume they kill them and eat them.

A sudden whining noise from the doors moving pulled me out of my thoughts, making me jump slightly. We all watched, waiting for the horrible sight that we all expected. But when the dust cleared we just saw empty corridors, nothing in sight no sign of struggles or anything. Obviously they didn't survive the night, the Gladers suddenly depressed all started to walk away. Then they heard the _tap-tap_ of footsteps coming from the maze. 'They survived.' Chuck screamed getting everyone's attention. 'I can hear footsteps'

Just then we saw Thomas and Minho, without Alby. 'Shit' I whispered 'what did they do with him?' Thomas ran straight into me. 'Sorry' he gasped 'couldn't stop. Been running from Grievers till we stopped 'em.' 'What' I said 'stopped them…? Wait never mind, where's Alby?' Thomas gasped out 'He's up in the vines.' 'Yea Tommy Boy here hoisted him up into the vines.' Minho cut in grinning at Thomas slapping him on the shoulder. 'The vines where we can't find him?' I questioned. 'Up away from the ground so the Grievers wouldn't find him.'

'okay' I said before noticing something coming towards us, 'I have one more question. Who the hell is that?!' Everyone turned and face the Maze again. my eyes were wide, because no one was expecting to see someone else running towards us, especially not a girl!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hi. I decided to update again today as I probably won't tomorrow or next week as I will be in school and have h/w. please enjoy and any reviews on my work will be welcomed.**

Thomas POV

This girl looked really angry. Like a kill someone angry. As soon as she reached the vines a couple of metres away from the ones Alby were handing from, she started to climb up them, completely ignoring me and the Gladers. We watched as she reached Alby. A kind of soft, gentle expression took over her face. I started as I saw her free arm reached around Alby and she cut the vines holding him up. I almost expected her to let him fall but instead she brought him gently to the ground and took him past us, still ignoring us completely, and laid him out in the glade.

'Umm. Hi?' I said to her keeping my distance. At the sound of my voice she turned around and grabbed me by the throat, almost cutting of my breath. 'What the fuck.' She shouted, 'Why the hell are you in the Maze? Why was Alby hanging from the vines? And who the hell are you, you shuck?' Newt and Minho finally broke out of their trance at this and rushed her. Instantly she let go of my neck and dodged both of them, with amazing speed, and took up a protective stance in front of Alby. Effectively putting her between him and us.

'Whoa girly. Calm down.' Newt said attracting her attention from Minho and I. 'what?' she replied now giving him the death glare. 'Just calm down, we aren't here to hurt ya.' He said, moving hands in front of him trying to calm her down, showing that he had no weapons. She relaxed her stance slightly lowering her arms. I saw her give him a curious glance before shifting her eyes over the other Gladers, before resting on me and Minho. 'What about those slintheads.' She asked giving us a look that obviously said that she didn't trust us. 'Them? They won't attack you unless you attack us.' Newt assured, then giving us a glare that dared us to attack her. She gave us one last look before turning and crouched beside Alby.

'Fine' she said stiffly, 'Help me move Alby to the Med-Jacks.' Thomas looked up at her, 'How do you know our slang and names for klunk like Mad-Jacks?' 'Slim it. We can call a Gathering later and talk about that klunk later.' She almost shouted, 'we need to give Alby the Grief Serum.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Author Note: Hi guys. Please review my story as I am practicing to be a real book author like hard back and stuff, so critiques and other reviews are welcomed and will help improve my work. Thanks. I have decided I will update whenever I get the chance to write chapters for it.**

Ably POV

I woke up groaning and started when I saw the face that was leaning over me with a worried expression. 'What the hell?' I shouted before recognising the face of the girl looking down at me. 'Finally. You're awake.' She said with a slight smile. 'W-What happened?' I asked her, 'Why are you back here. You said you weren't coming back until you find a way out… Did you find one?' 'Calm down Alby. Before we get into detail I'm calling a Gathering, I hate repeating myself.' She stated before getting up and leaving the room after seeing my nod. I sighed, preparing myself for all the questions the Gladers will have, let alone Thomas who still asks 1000+ questions a day. I heard voices, one of them defiantly Gally's obviously arguing with my friend. I got up to stop the inevitable fight, for now at least.

Newt was standing between the two of them obviously trying to keep them away from each other. 'You shuck, you haven't been trapped here for almost 2 years.' Gally screamed at her. She looked at him with an expression that dared him to continue speaking, one with huge amounts of anger and sadness. 'SLIM IT, both of you.' I yelled making myself herd and bringing attention to me. 'Control you boys Alby.' She spat out before leaving the room and headed for homestead. 'GALLY' I shouted, 'what the fuck man? What the hell happened?' Gally glared at me, 'She was acting like she knew what it was like living here. She acts like she knows everything about this place.' He said with disdain and obvious hatred for her, which could be heard every time he said her. 'That's because she does Gally.' I said quietly before following her out the room and towards homestead.

'Newt and Minho' I called out. 'Yea boss' they

Said running up to me. 'Call a Gathering. We need to talk.' They nodded before running of to get the other keepers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author Note: hi. So I have no idea how to end this or anything so I'm just going with the flow. And advice or suggestions would be helpful, although I might not use them. So yea review etc. etc. Oh and italics are now when people talk.**

Newt POV

I wonder who she is and how Alby knows her. I almost ran into Winston. '_Yo watch it_' he said with a grin. '_Sorry_' I grinned back, '_Alby's called a Gathering._' '_When._' '_Now, gotta get the other keepers. See ya at homestead._' I ran off looking for the keeper of the Cooks and Track-Hoes.

_**Time Skip**_

Now that we had everyone here Alby started the Gathering. '_Who the hell is she?_' a voice rang out cutting through the silence. Gally. '_Slim it Gally. Everything will be addressed you just have to wait._' Alby told him. I looked over to where the girl was leaning against the wall behind Alby. I saw her eyes flickering around the room, often resting on people around the room, including Gally, Minho, Thomas, Alby and, myself. '_Newt!_' I started realised that Alby was addressing me. '_What?_' I asked him tearing my gaze away from the girl and looked at Alby, confused. Thomas rolled his eyes whilst Minho snickered and nudged me with his elbow. '_I said, what do you think about this situation._' He said with a hit of annoyance. The girl from the corner walked over to him and whispered in his ear. Newt, Thomas and Minho looked at each other. '_Umm. She is gonna talk to you guys about pretty much everything._' he said looking at her, '_Right?_' '_You got it Alby. Right so boys, I'm Robin, you will call me Robin and if you do anything I decide I don't like, well you be thrown in the slammer for a night or a day. Got it?_' She said looking each person in the room right in the eyes. They all nodded uncertainly where Alby just grinned and spoke to her, '_As charming and pleasant as ever Rob._' She tuned and grabbed the front of his shirt and growled, '_Do not call me that Alby._' Alby just chuckled but quietened when she let go and turned back to the keepers. '_Alright I'll tell you what happened._' We all sat down and looked at her expectantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Author Note: Hey guys. I am really happy that you guys like this story and that I actually have a favourite. Thank you Newtie for the review, I am glad you are enjoying it. I will try to not end with cliff-hangers but no promises and I made the chapter longer (although not by much). Anyways enjoy. Oh and bold italics in this is when she is reading any notes.**

Robin POV

I sighed looking round at all the faces of the keepers. I really didn't want to tell them anything but if I just left it would cause trouble for Alby and he didn't need any more stress he needed a peaceful time to heal. '_Many of you think that Alby was the first in the Glade and the Maze, right?_' They all nodded. '_Well he wasn't. I was. I came here first. The Creators sent me notes the first time the box was sent up; the one I was in. The notes said that I was to prepare the Glade for new arrivals, to build structures and buildings and to sort everything out. So I was like yeah whatever. So I did. At first it was just Homestead, the runners room/building thing, and then the farms. I also came up with the names and the language you shucks use._' I paused what I was saying and looked round. Many of the faces where obviously thinking about what I just said, trying to determine whether I was telling the truth or not. However Thomas, Minho and the blonde boy called Newt looked as if they believe me where the annoying antagonising one, Gally, obviously doesn't. I rolled my eyes at his expression, and took a deep breath. '_So they after….. After a while_' Avoiding how long I was on my own, '_A horrible noise started. It sounded like an alarm. I ran to where it was coming from, which was the box, and looked at it. I could hear the usual noises of the box coming up, but I could also hear the faint sound of a person calling for help._' At this point of my story everyone turned their heads to Alby, who was watching me. I gave a small quick smile at him and received one from him too, encouraging me to go on. He knew that I don't like to talk to crowds of people that consisted of 2+ people. '_Umm. I then figured out how to get the doors open. When I managed I saw a boy in there that looked so frightened he probably thought I was gonna eat him._' Alby then decided to cut in saying, '_That's because I saw your face._' '_Slim it shuck face._' I hissed at him before turning back to the others and continued with my retelling of what happened in the Glade. '_I pulled him out using a bunch of rope I had with me. He looked around, literally turning in a full circle a couple of times, before looking at me and asking where he was and who I was. So after I told him all I knew I went into the box to get the supplies. I told him to sit by a tree while I put the supplies in Homestead to sort. When I returned I found that he wasn't there and was running towards the maze. Oh I should tell you now. I had been in the Maze once before that, almost got lost before I saw a Griever. I obviously ran for my fuckin' life and decided with the name later. So I managed to catch up with him when he was only a few meters inside the Maze._' I paused and looked at Alby grinning, he shook his head, 'He_ was so scared that I would eat him that I actually had to knock him out before I could get the shank back into the Glade. Only just managed it before night fall and the doors closed. I gathered the rest of the stuff and found a note that read, __**When the alarm goes off again, you need to leave Robin. Don't let the other boys see you.**__ Now I had no idea why but figured it was for a reason. So me and Alby here continued developing the Glade, until the alarm went off. I told Alby that I was going to leave and be in the Maze looking for the way out._' I then rounded on Alby and said sternly and with hints of anger, '_I also told Alby to NEVER come in to the Maze or let ANYONE in to the Maze, ECPESIALLY at NIGHT. So I hear a bunch of Grievers and what do I find, two, TWO Alby two really, umm two boys running from Grievers, before I went to help them I heard a couple more Grievers behind me. I saw you, Alby, hanging from vines about to be attacked by Grievers. So I got them to follow me and I lead them of. Them I came back to yell in your face you idiotic slinthead. I always knew you were jacked, but I didn't realise how badly._' I stopped at this, sighing and turned around to the boys who still sat their gaping at me. Just then we heard the sounds of footsteps and the boy called Chuck burst in the room, looking distressed.


	6. Author Note

**Author Note: Hey guys. This is not a proper chapter but i am rely stuck for ideas on what to do next. so please help i have major writing block and tried to make it go away by writing something else. but i am writing that fine but not this. so can you guys please give a review or something to help give me ideas and if I see it before i get any ideas i might use some of them. NO promises that they will be used, and i welcome any ideas or comments no matter how outrageous. I am all about the outrageousness. so anyway please help and bye.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Author Note: Hi people. This story is back. I have finally (for the moment) got over my writers block. YAY! Anyway still hoping you guys will review giving ideas and just comments about my work. Enjoy the new chapter. :)**

Thomas POV

We all ran for the woods. When Chuck came in and yelled at us that the box had come up with a dead boy, everyone literally panicked. Well before the girl, Robin yelled at everyone to slim it and then brought Minho, Newt, Alby and I to check out the box. When Newt and I got there we see Robin jump down into the box. '_Shuck he really is dead._' We hear her say as we come into hearing range. '_Gods what did they do this time._' I look towards Minho at this. It sounded as if she knew who the creators where and things like this had already happened. '_W-What do you mean?_' I ask her. She just gives me a look that pretty much says slim it, I'll tell you later and if I bring it up again the new boy won't be the only dead one today.

Newt POV

I watch as she checks out the body and then as Robin searches the Box to see if there is anything unusual in there. God, she is amazing. Wait… why am I thinking that. I can't fall for her. It is obvious that Alby likes her, besides I have more important things to worry about. We haul the body back to the med-jacks to see if they can find out what killed him. When they get started Robin pulls me out the room. '_We need to talk….'_

**Author Note: sorry about the short chapter. I am now stuck again. Okay do you guys want me to continue this or not because I am running out of ideas for this story. So if you do could you please, please, please send me some ideas because otherwise this will be extremely bad, so yea. REVIEW. Byyyeeeeeee.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Author Note: Hey. So I'm finally back. I had MAJOR writers block but thanks to Fanfiction fan67, who gave me ideas, my writers block is finally gone. Yay! So here we go, continuing with the story. Enjoy!**

Robin POV

I lead the blonde boy out to the gardens. I sighed, and turned to face him. '_What?_' He asked I just looked at him and walked to the carrot patch and started working on them. '_I found it._' He frowned, bent down and helped with the carrots, '_Found what exactly._' I stopped and turned my head towards him, dropped it slightly looking at him. So my vision was to one side almost upside down. '_An escape._' He froze. He stared at me. And then fell over backwards. I smirked before leaning over and pulled him to his feet. '_What do you…. Where… Really?_' '_Yep_.' I sighed, '_However, it's hard to reach, takes a lot of courage. But it's totally worth it. It beautiful out there. Amazing._' He frowned and tilted his head sideways. '_You've been out there?_' '_Yeah.'_ '_why did you come back?_' I smiled a bit and looked up at the clouds, '_I couldn't. Couldn't leave Alby, or any of you boys. Turns out, I'm not as hard hearted as I am hard headed._' Newt raised one of his eyebrows. I bit my lip and turned away. '_Come on. I guess I should help the runners. Prepare for morning. No one knows the Maze like I do._' '_Wait._' I turned slightly so my shoulder was pointed at his chest, '_Why, why did you tell me. Why not Alby?_' I gave him a curious look, '_Because he's not well, stress. I was first it's my decision if you guys can make it. Besides, you trust them, and you trust me. You'll make a great go between._' He stood there watching me. I turned my back after flashing him a smile. I walked towards the runner HQ.


End file.
